


Not Valentine’s Day again

by sohappyiclddie



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: A Little bit of Homophobia, A little bit of angst, Bloody Sex, F/F, Femslash, Love, Okay bye, Valentine's Day Fluff, a little bit of comfort too actually, and that’s just the nature of things, because they’re afflicted, but don’t worry they prevail, i wrote this instead of studying so I hope you appreciate my efforts, oh yeah and sex obviously, vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohappyiclddie/pseuds/sohappyiclddie
Summary: It’s a tale as old as time. One woman who hates Valentine’s Day finds herself hopelessly in love with a woman who loves it. How does she solve this dilemma? Let’s find out.Happy Valentine’s Day to all the lonely girls out there. This one’s for you.
Relationships: Countess Elizabeth Johnson/Ramona Royale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Not Valentine’s Day again

Valentine's Day was seriously a stupid holiday. Just one made up by corporations to sell roses and chocolates. Elizabeth couldn't stand it.

It was easy to get laid on Valentine's Day, easy food, she had to give it that. But that was only because all these weaklings bought into the manufactured "magic" of this brainless holiday. Well not Elizabeth.

"Well, Valentine's Day is coming up," Ramona smiled at her and reached for her hand across the table they were sitting at in the lounge of the hotel at the beginning of February. She took her hand into her own, bringing it up to her lips to press a kiss to her knuckles. "Will you be my valentine?" she asked with a voice soft like butter and a smile so sweet Elizabeth was about to melt away. Fuck.

"Of course, I will, baby," Elizabeth promised her with a nod and leaned in to kiss her lips softly, forcing a smile.

Elizabeth hadn't had a real valentine in years. Or maybe ever. And she had been happy that way. She didn't need one. Some good sex and blood was enough. Or so she thought.

But now that her and Ramona had been dating for a bit over half a year, suddenly she was actually in love on Valentine's Day. Gross.

And she was going to do everything in her power to make it perfect for Ramona.

It wasn't hard to tell that, in contrast to Elizabeth, Ramona _loved_ Valentine's Day. She got so excited at all the displays of hearts and roses and teddy bears that they saw in every window when they walked down the streets (hand in hand whenever they felt safe from harassment). And as much as the displays themselves made Elizabeth want to die inside, Ramona's excitement made her feel all warm instead.

So the next day, when Ramona was busy elsewhere, she was the first on the doorstep of the store at opening time, to cop that big teddy bear holding the heart in his paws that said "I love you".

She hid it in the children's play room, which she knew Ramona rarely visited because watching her children having their blood drawn actually did make her a bit uncomfortable.

Later that day, she took Ramona to a butterfly garden, paying special attention to which flowers made her face light up the most. Plain roses were boring to Elizabeth, so impersonal. She wanted Ramona to have flowers that she loved.

It was hard to find a restaurant in LA that wasn't completely booked out yet and she didn't want to go to any place that was low-class. It had to be the best of the best for her girlfriend but Ramona could tell that Elizabeth was stressing over where they were going to eat a bit too much.

"Are you okay, baby?" she asked sincerely after Elizabeth put down another phone call with a booked out restaurant. Elizabeth hadn't told her about the restaurant trouble but Ramona knew.

"Yes, don't worry about it. Everything's gonna be amazing," Elizabeth assured her.

"I know it is, baby," Ramona nodded and stroked her hand in a comforting matter.

When the day finally arrived, Elizabeth woke up early, slipping out of the bed, hopeful that Ramona wouldn't wake up until she was back.

She picked up a beautiful bouquet full of roses, lilies, lavender and orchids from the florist and brought them up to her penthouse. After putting them in a vase on the coffee table, she grabbed the big teddy bear and positioned it next to the bed, before slipping right back into it to kiss Ramona's nose.

The brunette woke up from her touch, opening her eyes slowly, her lips forming a smile when she saw Elizabeth's face above her. "Good morning," she rasped, before letting out a yawn and curling her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Happy Valentine's Day," she greeted her with a smirk and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe," Elizabeth retorted with an awkward smile, hating even having to say those words. "I got you something."

"Oh?" Ramona asked surprised and looked after her excitedly, when Elizabeth got up and walked over to the corner of the room where the large teddy bear was sitting.

Elizabeth picked it up, causing Ramona to chuckle because she was hardly larger than the bear, and brought it over to the bed. "He loves you because I love you," she explained the heart and pushed it towards Ramona.

"Aww, it's the one we saw in the window," Ramona responded touched and gave it a hug. "Thank you, baby," she rasped and pulled Elizabeth in closer to give her a hug, too.

"It's just as cute as you are," she noted as she looked at Elizabeth's face with a smirk. "Is he gonna watch us have sex now?" she then added, causing Elizabeth to chuckle in return.

"He may have to," she whispered with a smirk and leaned back in to kiss Ramona, her body now melting against hers.

After making sweet love to one another and taking a bath together, Elizabeth led Ramona to the sitting area to show off the beautiful bouquet she had gotten her.

"Elizabeth," Ramona whispered, clearly moved, and leaned down to smell the flowers. "You're so sweet, I can't believe you did all this for me," she added with a hand over her heart. And she wasn't lying.

It wasn't hard to tell that Elizabeth didn't actually like Valentine's Day by her reactions to everything they'd seen in the windows and TV commercials. So it was even more surprising to her that the blonde had actually gone all out to get these things for her.

As much as Elizabeth hated buying into the whole corporate scheme of it all, she did _love_ the gift-giving aspect of it.

"Well, you're my valentine and you deserve the world," Elizabeth replied and brushed her hand against her arm tenderly, causing Ramona to slide it around her waist and pull her close.

"You're spoiling me," she responded and pecked her lips, before letting go of her again.

"I actually got you some flowers, too," she announced and walked into the closet to get them. "I figured you didn't want any but I know how much you love white roses and it's Valentine's Day after all," she noted as she presented them to her with a smile.

Elizabeth didn't know what to say because she had not expected this gesture to make her so emotional. "Thank you," she whispered as she took the flowers and smelled them, before looking back up at her girlfriend and kissing her.

Ramona pulled her into her embrace, causing Elizabeth to close her eyes and hold her tight. All she could taste on her tongue was the flavor of rosewater.

As the day moved along, the both of them started getting ready for dinner. Elizabeth slipped into a brown knee-length dress with a fluted hemline and pulled her blonde hair into a sleek updo, while Ramona put on a gold lamé maxi dress with matching heels and wore her voluminous brown waves loosely down her shoulders.

Elizabeth had managed to get a reservation at a highly sought-after restaurant after making a few more calls, so they took the elevator downstairs and got into Ramona's XJ-S Jaguar to head there. As she drove, Elizabeth listened to the music on the radio absentmindedly and held her girlfriend's hand whenever it wasn't on the stickshift.

But as they arrived at the restaurant and walked up to the hostess, it seemed like their reservation suddenly didn't hold up anymore.

"I'm sorry but we're at full capacity," the woman told them after looking over the list of names.

"But we had a reservation," Elizabeth replied a bit puzzled. "I called, my name should be on there."

"Your name is on here with a plus one but we only serve couples tonight," the waitress responded, glancing at Ramona, before looking back at her.

"We _are_ a couple," Elizabeth insisted a bit more irritatedly now, taking Ramona's hand into her own, which drew several dirty looks from the hostess herself as well as everyone around them. Ramona started feeling uneasy. She could already tell this was the kind of place where neither of them were welcome.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do," the hostess repeated, now looking at them very uncomfortably. "Please leave."

Ramona knew that Elizabeth was not going to be able to keep her cool much longer, so she tugged her away a bit, giving the waitress an angry glare. "Come on, baby, it's not worth it. We'll find somewhere else to go."

Elizabeth bit her tongue. This was not how she had imagined the night to go. Even with all the love and money in the world, she couldn't escape the discrimination and scrutiny they faced out in public.

"Fine," she yielded but took a step closer to the woman. "And if you ever look at me or my girlfriend like that again, God help you-" she started threatening her but Ramona pulled her away and outside before she could finish.

"I can not believe they just threw us out. I paid for that reservation," Elizabeth stated frustratedly once they were back outside.

"It's not your fault, baby," Ramona reassured her and stroked her arm gently.

"I should have picked a different restaurant. I didn't expect them to be so strict about their 'hetero couple' rules," Elizabeth uttered, still irritated.

"Well, her face when you threatened her was certainly satisfying," Ramona responded a bit more lightheartedly now.

"You didn't even let me finish," Elizabeth complained and pouted at her.

"You would've killed her on the spot if I had let her push your buttons any longer," Ramona laughed.

"Would not have," Elizabeth retorted defiantly, causing Ramona to smirk.

Then she thought for a moment and tugged Elizabeth back towards the car. "I know somewhere better we can go, come on," she encouraged her and opened the door for her.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, a hint of new hopefulness in her voice as she got into the car.

"Yup," Ramona retorted and closed her door, before getting back in herself.

Elizabeth had no idea where Ramona was taking her and she certainly didn't expect what she saw when her girlfriend stopped the car. Somehow she had expected her to know some other secret fancy restaurant they could still get a table at. Instead what she saw was...

"A diner?" she asked confused when she looked at the place.

"The diner with the best burgers in town," Ramona clarified.

"Don't you think we're a bit overdressed for that?" Elizabeth responded skeptically.

"Who cares?" Ramona shrugged and put the car in park. "The food is great and it's Valentine's Day. We can dress up if we want to."

"I don't know..." Elizabeth muttered. She had imagined the night to go very differently.

"Don't judge it before you try it," Ramona reminded her and gave her hand a squeeze. "Come on."

"Fine," Elizabeth rasped and opened the car door to get out, as did Ramona. Meeting her on the other side of the car again, she held her hand as they walked towards the entrance.

Unsurprisingly, there were indeed quite a few free tables for them to choose from.

Once they were seated in a booth and got their menus, Ramona reached across the table to hold Elizabeth's hand. "I know it's not the most fancy place but I promise you the food is amazing."

Elizabeth looked up at her and bit her lip, not knowing how to feel. "Have I been trying too hard?" she asked after a moment, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Baby, everything you've been doing has been perfect. You have touched my heart so many times today I've lost count," Ramona promised her and tilted her head a bit, looking at her sincerely.

"You don't need to stress so much about taking me to the most fancy place or getting me the most fancy gifts. It's just a regular holiday," she reassured her and brushed her thumb across the back of her hand.

"Valentine's Day is supposed to be fun. The cheap gimmicks that actually have true thoughtfulness behind them, that's what I love about this day. Like the teddy bear you got me that I've only ever seen in commercials but never gotten to hold myself. Or the flowers you picked from that garden you took me to the other day. Those almost made me cry." She smiled at her girlfriend and she swore she could see a smile tugging at the corners of Elizabeth's mouth as well.

"They mean way more to me than you trying to show off what fancy restaurant you could get us into, as much as I love that side of you," Ramona promised her.

"I just wanted you to have the best of the best," Elizabeth replied with a sigh. "I don't even like this day."

Ramona couldn't help the chuckle that left her lips. "I know, baby. You were not very good at hiding that, though I appreciate the effort of you trying for my sake," she retorted with a smirk.

"You don't know how much you doing all this for me, when you don't even care about this holiday, means to me. I feel so blessed and grateful to have you in my life. Your extra ass."

Elizabeth bit her lip and squeezed her girlfriend's hand, shaking her head a little bit. "You're gonna make me cry if you keep talking like that. Stop it."

Ramona smiled and squeezed her hand back. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Elizabeth replied, now genuinely smiling back.

"I do have one more place to take you after this," Ramona then announced as she opened up her menu to look at the burgers.

"Oh?" Elizabeth responded surprised and did the same.

"You're not the only one with surprises up your sleeve, my love," Ramona grinned, causing Elizabeth's smile to grow even wider, before the waiter interrupted them to take their orders.

Once they finished eating and Elizabeth allowed Ramona to pay the bill, though reluctantly, they got back into the car to drive to the place the brunette had in mind.

They arrived at a relatively old looking apartment building and made their way up the stairs, all the way to the rooftop, where Ramona's surprise awaited.

It was a beautiful little setup with a few lanterns a couch that offered a wide view of the city lights at night.

Elizabeth was completely enamored by the gesture, looking around before turning towards Ramona. "And you're calling _me_ extra," she commented with a chuckle and kissed her, slipping her arms around her neck. "This is so beautiful, thank you, baby," she whispered and hugged her tight.

"You haven't seen the best part yet," Ramona smirked and guided Elizabeth around one of the vents, where a guy was handcuffed to a bar.

"Not you again," he commented when he noticed the two of them. "Why the hell did you bring me here? What did I do to you?"

"Oh baby," Elizabeth shrieked amused when she saw her surprise.

"You didn't think the only dinner I'd treat you to were some burgers, did you?" Ramona asked and winked at her, nudging her arm a little.

"Oh he looks delicious," Elizabeth gushed and leaned into her to press another kiss to her lips, before adding in a whisper, " _I'm gonna fuck you so hard on that couch_."

Those words alone sent a rush of heat down to Ramona's core as she bit her lip in anticipation.

Elizabeth took a few steps towards the guy now, who was looking at them, both scared and confused.

"Hello darling, would you like to come join us on that couch over there?" she asked in her sweetest voice, prompting even more confusion to show on the guys' face.

"Um sure," he mumbled nervously, just glad he'd be freed from his shackles.

"No need to run, we don't mean you any harm," Elizabeth lied and smirked as she took the key from Ramona and unlocked his handcuffs. "We just wanna have some fun. Are you ready to have some fun?"

"Mhm," the guy responded hesitantly and slowly got up. Her and Ramona could practically smell the inner conflict this guy was going through on whether to try to escape or let these two beautiful women seduce him and they had to try hard to hold back a laugh.

Elizabeth took him by the hand and walked him over to the couch, where Ramona was sitting down now, ready for dinner to be served.

"He's so cute, baby, where did you find him?" Elizabeth asked with a delighted chuckle as she pushed him down on the cushions.

"He was just roaming the streets all alone, I figured you would like him," Ramona explained and walked her fingers up the guy's arm with a grin.

"You two are very strange," the guy noted. "But also very hot."

"Yeah, I can tell," Elizabeth acknowledged as she looked down at his hardened bulge with a snicker and climbed on his lap, stroking over it with her hand.

Then she looked over at Ramona, who leaned in to kiss her slowly, sliding her arm around her waist. It didn't take long until both of them each felt a hand on their asses, causing them to smirk against each other's lips, before they looked back at the horny man.

"Are you guys gonna suck me off?" he asked feverishly as he licked his lips.

"Oh we will suck on you for sure," Ramona rasped with a grin, giving Elizabeth a look as her non-verbal cue. Without hesitation the blonde raised her sharp nail and slit it across the guy's throat, causing his blood to splatter on both of them as they leaned in hungrily to drink it.

Elizabeth felt the heat stir between her legs and the rush of the blood inside her body was only intensifying the feeling. Her hand found Ramona's waist, stroking it up and down, desperate to touch her as they kept on drinking and sucking at his throat.

After a moment, they both pulled back to take a breath, before leaning in to kiss each other, intoxicated by the taste of blood on each other's lips and tongues. Elizabeth gasped into Ramona's mouth, pushing her back against the couch and climbing on top of her, holding her face as they kissed passionately.

Ramona curled her arms even tighter around Elizabeth's waist, grabbing her ass as her tongue explored her mouth. She slowly let her hands slip up Elizabeth's dress, finding her lace panties, only to rip them apart at the side so she could pull them off and push her up against her bare thigh. Her own dress had already ridden up quite a bit so that both of her thighs were already exposed.

Elizabeth moaned loudly as her sex touched Ramona's skin, the friction sending a shudder down her spine. Immediately after, her own hand reached down between Ramona's thighs, ready to push her panties to the side, only to find no fabric at all. "Baby," she breathed against her lips as she let her fingers be enveloped by her slickness, causing Ramona to let out a whimper.

As Elizabeth began grinding up against her thigh, she let her fingers slip inside of her girlfriend, thrusting them in the same rhythm as her hips moved, making both of them cry out in pleasure. Ramona only encouraged her rocks further by keeping a firm grip on her ass and biting at her neck between moans and gasps.

The sticky blood on her throat tasted so sweet as she dragged her tongue across it and the wetness she felt on her thigh, as Elizabeth's thumb pushed against her sensitive core, drove her wild. "Don't stop," she whimpered, her hand now holding on to her girlfriend's wrist.

"You like that, baby?" Elizabeth rasped into her ear in the sweetest tone as her thumb drew circles around her clit. It was a rhetoric question of course. She knew better than anyone how much Ramona _loved_ that move.

"Yes, please don't stop," she whimpered even more desperately as her orgasm edged closer and Elizabeth rubbed even harder up against her thigh.

"I would never," Elizabeth promised her in a whisper and leaned in to nibble on her earlobe as she kept up the steady rhythm of the circles of her thumb, only increasing her pace a little until she felt Ramona's climax hit. The shudder of the brunette's thighs and her angelic moans filling the night caused Elizabeth's own orgasm to hit and wash over her as the near-frantic rocks of her hips slowly came to a halt.

She pulled her fingers out gently, bringing them up to her lips to lick them in relish, Ramona watching her intently with a half-open mouth. "You are so beautiful," she whispered as she looked up at the blonde, her pale skin covered in the blood of the now stiff corpse lying next to them.

"Look who's talking, angel," Elizabeth whispered in return and leaned in again to kiss her deeply, her thumb brushing across her cheek.

They pushed the dead body off the couch to make more room for them so that Ramona could lie down with her, holding her in her arms and pulling her close as they looked up at the stars, feeling like they were on cloud nine.

The brunette couldn't help but hum in pleasure when she felt Elizabeth's tongue on her throat again, licking the dried blood off her brown skin, before spreading wet kisses all over her neck.

"You're driving me crazy," she whispered in response with a smile and turned her head to kiss Elizabeth's forehead as the blonde closed her eyes. The small spots of red from the blood in her light hair were sparkling like tiny rubies in the moonlight.

A year ago Ramona could've never even dared to imagine a life like this and now it felt like this was all she'd ever wanted. And she had never been so happy.

"And this, baby, is how we celebrate Valentine's Day properly," she whispered against Elizabeth's lips, capturing them in the sweetest kiss.


End file.
